His Sister
by Sirius Pax
Summary: Ratchet's been talking about his sister for a long time now. now, she's here, and man does Optimus fall for her hard. Optimus/OC.


His sister

Arrival

Ratchet's been talking about his sister for a long time now. The team's gotten tired of it. Suddenly, Ratchet arrives with a human. What he says, blows their minds and processors. What is happening? I am Darlan and this is what happens.

"BUBBY!" an agitated cry was heard and everyone turned towards the opening of the base. Everyone froze. There, in front of us, was Ratchet letting a human out of himself. Ratchet transformed as soon as she was out and picked her up.

The girl turned to him and a big smile formed on her face. Ratchet sat her on the platform and she walked right next to the rail and followed him as he walked to his station, as if she were a puppy as humans would say. "BUBBY!" the girl cried again. Ratchet turned to her and she reached out to him like a sparkling. "BUBBY!" she cried again as she reached and Ratchet gently grabbed her and picked her up.

The girl laughed and Ratchet chuckled. "BUBBY, BUBBY!" the girl kept saying. I watched as Ratchet asked, "Yes Darlan?" "BUBBY!" the girl said as she ran to Ratchet's chassis and hugged it. "Bubby up!" the girl said and pointed at Ratchet's shoulder. I watched as Ratchet gently sat her on his shoulder. "Bubby." The girl purred and hugged Ratchet's helm.

As Prime, I usually knew what Ratchet was doing and why, but now I was thoroughly confused. "Ratchet?" I questioned and Ratchet looked at me as if nothing was wrong. "Is something wrong, Optimus?" he questioned.

I walked forward. "Who is this little one?" I asked as I motioned to the little girl. The girl looked at Ratchet and he said, "Darlan, this is Optimus." The girl looked at me and said, "Oppy." Ratchet cracked a smile.

Ratchet gently caressed her head and she smiled and leaned to the touch. I looked at Ratchet questioningly and he just smiled. "Darlan, can you tell Optimus who I am to you?" Ratchet questioned the young one and she turned to me. "Watchy my bubby!" she chirped. I looked at Ratchet surprised.

"Yes, my sister I've been telling you about, this is her." Ratchet said and I watched as my troops glitched. The little one giggled and Ratchet gently picked her up from his shoulder and asked of me, "Could you hold her for me?" I nodded and Ratchet gently slipped the young one into my servos, but I could see the hesitation of letting her go and wondered why.

I watched as Ratchet dragged the troops to the med-bay. When the last one was drug there, I looked down to the little one in my servos. "Bubby?" she questioned as she looked at me. "He went to help the others." I said, uncertain if she would understand me. "Okay Oppy." She replied and looked back at the hall.

I walked over to some crates and sat down on them. The young one's gaze never wavered from the hall. She was small, maybe even smaller than Rafael. As I thought of Rafael, I remembered that the humans were here. I looked around for them and saw them staring at me and the little girl. The humans drew the little one's attention from the hall and she chirped, "Know Bubby?"

The humans looked at her only and she repeated, "Know Bubby?" they nodded together. The young one smiled. "Oppy, set me down?" she asked as she looked at me and I gently sat her on the floor. She slowly walked to the others and I saw indeed, she was smaller than Rafael.

I sat there and watched as she cocked her head to the side as she looked from one to the other. "Names?" she asked and they spoke one after the other. "Rafael. But you can call me Raf." "June." "Jack." "Miko." "Agent Fowler." Her gaze seemed to go back to Rafael. "Waf." She pronounced his name and Rafael smiled.

The young one turned to June. "Wune." June then smiled. "Wack." She said to Jack and he smiled. "Mik." She said to Miko and Miko smiled at her. "Fowly." The young one said to Agent Fowler. Agent Fowler chuckled.

Ratchet walked in and the young one looked at him. "BUBBY!" she said excitedly and ran to him. She hugged his pede and he chuckled. "Hello again Darlan." He said as he knelt down to her. He rubbed her back and she said, "Me Know fwiends, Bubby!" "That's good, Darlan." Ratchet said smiling. Sirius pointed at us one at a time and said, "That Oppy, Wune, Wack, Waf, Mik, and Fowly."

Ratchet smiled as she said our names the way she did. "Why don't you ask if Raf wants to try to beat you at one of his racing games?" Ratchet asked and the young one looked at Raf and asked, "Want tah wace, Waf?" Raf nodded and Ratchet sat them on the platform.

I got up and walked after Ratchet after he motioned for me to follow him. "Yes Ratchet?" I asked and he said, "Darlan was captured by MECH 7 years ago, when she was born. My sire had interfaced with a human and she was born. I just got her back a month ago, that's why you haven't seen much of me.

"I beg of you, let her stay here. Our creators have since offlined and she needs to be taught Cybertronian and human. She can't talk right from what you have heard and she has trouble walking at times. I beg you to let her stay."

Ratchet kept begging me to let her stay and I covered his mouth and said, "I would have answered you sooner if you would have been quiet. Yes, she can stay." I uncovered his mouth and he said, "Thank you Optimus!" I saw a twinkle in his optics and he looked so different.

We walked to the med-bay real quick to see the others awake. "Ohhhh, was that the weirdest dream. It was that Ratchet claimed that a human he had brought to base was his sister." Ultra Magnus said and I said, "It is true." Everyone stared at us and I waved for them to follow.

We walked into the main room to see as the little one beat Rafael at his game. "How?" he questioned and the young one replied, "Bubby teach me." she smiled at Ratchet and he picked her up. He showed her to the others and Bumblebee whirled at her. "Hewo." She replied.

"She can understand 'Bee?" Rafael asked and Ratchet nodded and said, "She is part Cybertronian and human as well as a Cybertronian wolf for her alternate mode." The young one once again asked, "Names?" Bumblebee whirled to her then the others spoke after one another. "Arcee." "Bulkhead." "Smokescreen." "Ultra Magnus." "Wheeljack."

She pointed to them one at a time and said, "'Bee. Awcee. Buwk'. Smoky. Magni. Wackie." Ratchet chuckled and patted her head and she smiled. "Bubby down?" she asked as she looked to Ratchet and he sat her down. I watched as she closed her eyes. She started to glow then soon grew. She opened her optics and looked at everyone.

"Watchy!" she said as she walked to him. She stumbled and fell and Ratchet caught her. "Thank yah." She said and he nodded. She was mostly gold and had some white and red like Ratchet. "Apparently you forgot something." Ratchet teased the young one as he reached behind his back.

I watched as he pulled out a ball and the young one quickly transformed to a wolf. She got in running position and Ratchet threw the ball. She ran off after it, having trouble getting started. What I saw next amazed me.

She ran up the wall and pushed off, flipped, transformed, grabbed the ball in her servos, and landed on her pedes. She tossed the ball in the air and transformed, then caught the ball in her mouth. Ratchet chuckled. "This is going to be interesting." He said as he threw the ball again and the young one accidently ran into Smokescreen, knocking him down.

I smiled behind my mask as he stumbled to get up. The young one got up and my optics widened as she ran to me. She slowed down as she got to me and put her paws on my chassis and licked my face plates. Ratchet burst out laughing.

"Like I said, this is going to be interesting." Ratchet said and I slightly smiled at the young one, she made me feel like my real age, which was much less than Bumblebee's. We would get along just fine if I could get some time to play with her. 'Yes. To play again will be nice.' I thought as the young one continued to lick my face plates and I smiled behind my mask.


End file.
